<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Flag by literallynoone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804109">White Flag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone'>literallynoone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-War, Reunions, Soldiers, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daeyeol no podía hacer más que mirarlo, admirar su figura esbelta y darle las gracias al universo por darle una segunda oportunidad, por reencontrarlos. Al fin podría sacar la bandera blanca y rendirse ante sus pies, pedir perdón y exponer aquella verdad tan sabida, pero tan poco dicha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>SUNGYOON</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Un balón maltratado por los años golpeó débilmente su rodilla. Alzó la mirada del periódico que le acababa de comprar al quiosquero, siguiendo el camino quebradizo del objeto que un pequeño muchacho, de no más de diez años, intentaba atrapar.</p><p>En la húmeda calle de aquel Londres otoñal, no había más que un par de transeúntes ajetreados, pero los automóviles no dejaban de cruzar la carretera a gran velocidad. Sungyoon tensó sus piernas y dobló el periódico por la mitad, dispuesto a brindarle algo de ayuda al niño de brillante cabellera rubia, temiendo que en un despiste cruzara la carretera sin mirar. Pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas, y habiendo podido tan solo un paso, unos impolutos derby negros detuvieron la pelota. Al acto le siguieron unas grandes manos, de dedos largos y finos, que la elevaron hasta la altura del pecho del muchacho que, con la respiración acelerada y jadeante, tomó el objeto entre sus manos.</p><p>Sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco, sus ojos siguieron de nuevo el camino de la pelota, pero esa vez entre los brazos de su legítimo propietario. Una pequeña sonrisa tironeó de la esquina de sus comisuras e, inconscientemente, devolvió su distraída mirada a aquel que se había adelantado a sus intenciones.</p><p>Su sonrisa se desvaneció por pura estupefacción. Los pocos segundos que tardó su cerebro en ponerle nombre y recuerdos a ese par de ojos oscuros, fueron lo suficientemente largos como para que el papel del diario se arrugara entre sus dedos y la otra persona, también impactada, entreabierta la boca y tartamudeara un par de sílabas.</p><p>Fue él, Sungyoon, el que dio un paso hacia delante, el que volvió a sonreír y el que rompió por primera vez el silencio de aquellos cinco largos años de incertidumbre. Un cálido cosquilleo nervioso se instaló en su bajo vientre cuando recibió una amplia sonrisa en respuesta.</p><p>Hacía tanto tiempo que había asumido la imposibilidad de volver a verle.</p><p>—Daeyeol —tuvo que carraspear ante la repentina sequedad de su boca, y quedándose a poco más de un metro de su viejo compañero de batallón, dio un par de grandes pasos más.</p><p>—Sungyoon —balbuceó el otro de vuelta, aún con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Dios mío, amigo, hacía años que pensaba que te había perdido para siempre.</p><p>El corazón del pelinegro estuvo a punto de explotar en ese preciso momento. Negó, echando todo el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta en los pulmones.</p><p>—No vi tu nombre en las listas cuando acabó la guerra —respondió, sobrecogido. Tenerlo ahí, frente a sus ojos, sano y salvo, recordándolo después de tanto tiempo, estaba acabando con toda su endereza; las formalidades, las apariencias que se esperaban de un hombre como él estaban a un solo paso de ser destruidas en manos de una sola sonrisa emocionada, incluso su profunda voz tembló ligeramente—. Así que intenté buscarte, pero Inglaterra es demasiado grande.</p><p>Daeyeol, con las manos fuertemente aferradas al cinturón de tela de su gabardina clara, soltó una risita retenida; era la más pura felicidad drenándose fuera de su cuerpo. Sungyoon también la sentía, esa tensión que les obligaba a contenerse, esas ganas desgarradoras de abrazarse, aunque fuera en público, esas ganas de preguntarse de todo, de contárselo todo.</p><p>Se habían echado mucho de menos, Sungyoon podía leerlo en su mirada, y tal vez no había sido del todo conscientes hasta ese momento. Su último recuerdo estaba manchado de sangre, de sufrimiento y miedo, pero en aquellos momentos, uno al frente del otro, se habían olvidado repentinamente de todo.</p><p>—Supongo que hablábamos tanto de música y libros en aquellas trincheras que se me pasó decirte donde solía vivir —Daeyeol se llevó una mano a la nuca, cayendo en cuenta entonces de su irremediable error—, o preguntártelo a ti.</p><p>—Sí, al parecer sí, y estuve martirizándome durante meses por no haber preguntado.</p><p>Sungyoon dejó salir parte de la desesperación y la decepción que había sentido aquellos meses posteriores al fin de la gran guerra, durante la búsqueda sin éxito que había llevado a cabo en cuanto sus heridas le habían permitido ponerse en pie. Daeyeol agachó la cabeza y metió sus manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su gabardina beis, parte de su flequillo cayó sobre sus ojos, pero lo apartó de un cabezazo antes de volver a mirar a Sungyoon.</p><p>—Pues pregunta ahora, aún estás a tiempo —dijo entonces. Cuando alzó las cejas, una sonrisa ladeada se instaló en su semblante aparentemente tranquilo.</p><p>Sungyoon se lamió los labios, dejando salir una risa airada: —Tienes razón. ¿Dónde vives, Daeyeol?</p><p>—A dos manzanas de aquí —respondió, señalando la dirección con la mirada—. ¿Y tú?</p><p>—Algo más lejos, pero trabajo aquí —Sungyoon señaló con su pulgar el edificio que se alzaba a sus espaldas: el conservatorio de música—. Acabo de plegar.</p><p>Hubo un leve silencio. Daeyeol observó el edificio, luego a él, para luego sonreír con complicidad. Sí, había conseguido el sueño del que tanto la había hablado aquellas noches gélidas en las trincheras, en guardia y escapando de la fúnebre realidad. Aún lo recordaba absolutamente todo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si el frío y la soledad de la guerra nunca fueron tan soportables como cuando estaban uno al lado del otro.</p><p>—¿Y has cenado?</p><p>Sungyoon negó, su semblante se suavizó, pero su espalda se tensó ante la sonrisa que el más alto le brindó. Era una expresión curiosa, pero exigente, una expresión que había llegado a conocer muy bien pero que, muy a su pesar, jamás había podido investigar a fondo.</p><p>Tenía a Daeyeol de nuevo ante él, sin uniforme militar, con el pelo algo más largo, sonriendo y con esa íntima y peculiar mirada en sus ojos. Aún le costaba creérselo, casi tanto como le empezó a costar respirar.        </p><p>—¿Recuerdas aquello que te comentaba una y otra vez? “Yo podría hacer una comida infinitamente mejor en peores circunstancias” —Sungyoon asintió, y Daeyeol continuó—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece comprobarlo por ti mismo? Aunque las circunstancias han mejorado, por supuesto.</p><p>Sungyoon llevó una mano a la solapa de su chaqueta negra, apartándola de su mentón cuando una gran brisa de viento se topó con ellos. Su estómago rugió, y con las mejillas teñidas de un suave escarlata, ambos se echaron a reír.</p><p>—Honestamente, me veo en la obligación de aceptar tu invitación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>DAEYEOL</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A pesar de ser completamente consciente de que aquello no estaba siendo un sueño, a pesar de sentir los pasos de Sungyoon a sus espaldas y tener la esencia de su perfume rodeándole con calidez, Daeyeol no podía evitar girarse cada pocos minutos, apartando la atención de la comida tan solo para brindársela al hombre que, con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, observaba tranquilamente la decoración de su apartamento.</p><p>La última vez que lo perdió de vista, aturdido por una explosión, fue para encontrárselo en el barro sangriento de la tierra de nadie, con una pierna dislocada, metralla por todo el cuerpo y una bala entre las costillas. El miedo y la desesperación que sintió en aquel momento seguía despertándole por las noches entre lágrimas y sudores fríos, como lo había hecho en aquella enfermería caótica, en un lugar distinto al que había caído inconsciente, sin Sungyoon apoyado contra su cuerpo, medio inconsciente murmurando palabras que los disparos no le permitió oír, sin sus manos taponándole la sangre que se drenaba fuera de su cuerpo con cada respiración.</p><p>Sin duda, la cicatriz de la bala que atravesó su pecho mientras arrastraba a su compañero hacia un lugar seguro ni siquiera era lo peor que había vivido aquel fatídico día.</p><p>Así que no podía culparse por temer que, si volvía a perderle de vista, no volvería a verle nunca más. No podía culparse por no haber tenido el valor de buscar su nombre en las listas, por haber preferido vivir en la incertidumbre de sus actos.</p><p>Habían sido tantos sus deseos, sus súplicas a un Dios en el que no había creído hasta entonces, que ahora que lo tenía a su alcanza, las palabras se habían quedado estancadas en su garganta. Daeyeol no podía hacer más que mirarlo, admirar su figura esbelta y darle las gracias al universo por darle una segunda oportunidad, por reencontrarlos. Al fin podría sacar la bandera blanca y rendirse ante sus pies, pedir perdón y exponer <em>aquella verdad</em> tan sabida, pero tan poco dicha.</p><p>Pero una de las veces, después de echarle un vistazo a la sopa, fue pillado <em>in fraganti</em>.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?</p><p>Sungyoon ya estaba con los ojos puestos sobre él, con una sonrisa radiante pintada en su cara y un viejo libro entre las manos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron.</p><p>Daeyeol dejó la cuchara sobre la encimera y se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su peso sobre el margen de mármol. No dejó que la sorpresa de haber sido cazado con las manos en la masa fuera visible y giró las tornas del asunto con astucia; aquello siempre se le había dado bastante bien.</p><p>—Eras tú el que me miraba, al parecer, y el que no puede mantener su vista alejada de mí —contraatacó.</p><p>El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, rodando los ojos y echando a andar hacia él. Bordeó la mesa que separaba hipotéticamente la cocina del salón y se mantuvo a poco más de medio metro de Daeyeol. Abrió el ejemplar de la Ilíada que llevaba en las manos y acarició una de las hojas con su dedo índice, buscando su defensa entre todas esas palabras antiguas.</p><p>—“No te muestres soberbio, recuerda predicar en el ejemplo” —leyó Sungyoon. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a estar sobre él, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y cerró el libro—. ¿De qué te sirve leer tantas palabras escritas por sabios, si al final no pones en práctica sus enseñanzas?</p><p>Su apartamento era pequeño, y su brasero efectivo. Empezaba a hacer calor en aquella habitación, y los primeros botones de la blanca camisa de Sungyoon habían sido desabrochados, al igual que su chaleco de lisa tela negra.</p><p>—No leo porque me sirva de algo, leo porque me gusta —respondió, su postura se irguió cuando el otro dio un paso más hacia él, pero su voz no decayó—. Y aunque leyera con un fin más ambicioso que la propia satisfacción, no veo el motivo por el que yo, un hombre nacido y criado durante el siglo XX, tuviera que seguir las indicaciones morales o esos “ejemplos” que Homero intuyó como válidas hace miles de años.</p><p>Sungyoon, que no había apartado sus ojos de los suyos, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró, abatido.</p><p>—Por lo que veo, se te siguen dando bien las palabras, Daeyeol.</p><p>El halago intensificó el cálido cosquilleo de su estómago, y lo expandió por todo su cuerpo como gigantescas olas ardientes. Sus ojos, aún cautos, pero inevitablemente inquietos, vagaron el cuerpo ajeno hasta detenerse en aquel par de grandes manos.</p><p>Claramente, aquello no hizo más que empeorarlo todo, por lo que tragó saliva y se removió inquieto en su lugar.</p><p>—A pesar de todo, poco o nada ha cambiado desde entonces —la respuesta ambigua y pobre le hizo reír hasta a él. Tal vez con un simple gracias hubiera bastado.</p><p>Sungyoon alzó las cejas, y el ambiente de la habitación cambió drásticamente en pocos segundos. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa, y dio los últimos dos pasos que los separaban: —¿Tú crees?</p><p>Se había metido el solito en la boca del lobo. El corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad, duro y desesperado, ansioso y desbocado por la cercanía de Sungyoon, por su aroma, por aquel par de ojos nobles y aquella sonrisa buena y sincera.</p><p>Y repentinamente tuvo ganas de llorar. Seguía queriéndolo, y seguía culpándose cada vez que cerraba los ojos y el aroma a perfume se convertía en el de la sangre, en el de la cobardía que le impulsó a no buscarle, a dejarlo en aquel oscuro pasado.</p><p>Jamás se perdonaría haberlo matado en vida.</p><p>Sungyoon notó que algo no iba bien, su mirada se suavizó, su sonrisa socarrona se desvaneció y una expresión de preocupación invadió su bonito rostro antes de alejarse levemente y preguntar:  </p><p>—¿Ocurre algo malo?</p><p>El sonido de un líquido vertiéndose sobre los fogones les hizo separarse abruptamente. Daeyeol carraspeó y se apresuró a apagar el fuego, dándole la espalda a Sungyoon, el cual cogió un trapo y limpió rápidamente la sopa que había formado un pequeño desastre en la encimera.</p><p>Ambos se miraron entonces, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Daeyeol apartó parte de la reciente preocupación.</p><p>—No es nada —acabó por decir, forzando una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero la comida ya está lista, ¿comemos?</p><p>Sungyoon asintió, no muy convencido, y le ayudó a preparar la mesa. Prácticamente no apartó los ojos de él en todo el proceso, pero una vez sentados en la mesa, tras acabarse la deliciosa comida sin haber dicho más de dos palabras, aquella mirada se transformó en una suave caricia sobre el dorso de su mano.</p><p>Daeyeol observó como aquellos dedos se enredaban con su mano mientras la sopa se enfriaba, en como el tacto de Sungyoon titubeaba a medida que alzaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la suya.</p><p>—¿Es preferible para ti que mantenga la distancia? ¿La barrera del contacto? Lamento si te he ofendido antes, ha sido precipitado y yo…</p><p>—No es eso —Daeyeol lo interrumpió, su agarre se apretó, y su mirada bajó algo avergonzado—. No hablamos nunca de eso, pero… no es eso, Sungyoon.</p><p>—¿Qué es, entonces?</p><p>La vergüenza se intensificó hasta convertirse en arrepentimiento y Daeyeol quiso salir corriendo de allí. Sus ojos colmados de culpabilidad evitaron la mirada ajena, y casi sin darse cuenta acabaron desviándose a su torso, bajando levemente, hacia un lado.</p><p>Sungyoon lo entendió entonces, su mano izquierda fue involuntariamente hasta el lateral derecho de su abdomen y alzó de nuevo la vista hacia el moreno, que seguía mirándole como si su vista pudiera atravesar la tela de su ropa.</p><p>—Casi me desangro, pero pudieron sacar la metralla y la bala, tardé en recuperarme, pero ahora estoy bien gracias a ti. A ti… ¿te hirieron? No recuerdo mucho después de la explosión, tan solo recuerdo tu voz y… poco más.</p><p>Daeyeol, sin decir palabra, desabrochó los cuatro primeros botones de su camisa, también blanca, y tiró hacia abajo una de las mangas.</p><p>Su ancho hombro izquierdo quedó a la vista, al igual que una cicatriz no muy grande que él señaló con su tacto.</p><p>—Tan solo esto. No tocó nada vital, pero en algún momento de camino a techo cubierto me desmayé. Cuando desperté ya no estabas conmigo, pregunté por ti, me dijeron que o te habían llevado junto a los heridos graves a otra base más segura detrás de la frontera o que habías… —carraspeó, su cuerpo se puso rígido, los párpados de sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza—, que habías muerto.</p><p>Daeyeol no dijo nada más y Sungyoon se levantó de la silla. No quiso mirarlo, pero pudo escuchar sus pasos a medida que rodeaba la mesa y su cercanía a sus espaldas. Dejó que el pelinegro se agachara frente a él y le elevara la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle después de girar la silla con cuidado. Tragó saliva con dureza, su pecho empezó a arder, los dedos de Sungyoon se pasearon con suma delicadeza por la piel desnuda de su hombro, haciéndole estremecer de pies a cabeza.</p><p>—La guerra acabó mucho antes de que yo me recuperara del todo, si me hubiera buscado en los hospitales de campaña me hubieras encontrado.</p><p>No había reproche en su voz, había dulzor, tal vez algo de incomprensión. Tan solo le faltó preguntar, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?</p><p>—Tenía miedo —susurró, sus manos temblorosas se aferraron con fuerza a las mangas del chaleco de Sungyoon—. No lo hice porque me aterrorizaba cargar con la responsabilidad de tu muerte. Fui un completo cobarde, un… no tengo palabras para definir lo que soy, Sungyoon, yo… no pude, simplemente no pude.</p><p>Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse fuera de sus ojos.</p><p>Durante aquella fatídica guerra, durante aquellos infernales días al frente, entre todo aquel caos, la única paz que habían encontrado había sido sus conversaciones, su compañía. Ellos no eran verdaderos soldados, el mundo les había arrastrado a aquellas trincheras, el destino les había puesto en el mismo batallón.</p><p>Fueron años largos, muy largos. Aterradores, traumatizantes. Las pérdidas, las desapariciones. Llegó el punto en el que nadie quería amigos en aquel frente.</p><p>Pero ellos no pudieron evitarlo. Dos hijos de inmigrantes, dos personas a las que nadie había tomado en serio. Se aferraron el uno al otro con uñas y dientes.</p><p>Desde el principio había sido diferente a las otras amistades que habían mantenido. Ellos lo sabían. No estaban seguros de lo que era, o tal vez sí, pero estaban en guerra, sumidos en un profundo descontrol, y estaban confusos, solo sabían lo mucho que se necesitaban. Allí, en el fango gélido de la tierra de nadie, siempre habían guardado las distancias.</p><p>Mas el deseo jamás les costó aceptarlo. Era palpable, cortante, aunque cauto. Jamás lo exteriorizaron, ni lo hablaron. Se quedó resguardado en miradas y sonrisas, y caricias a un lado de la hoguera en las frías noches, cuando nadie rechistaría ante la proximidad impropia de dos soldados.</p><p>Y ahora estaban a solas tras cinco años de pensamientos intrusivos, de echarse de menos de muchas formas distintas. Habían ordenado sus pensamientos, se habían definido más allá de lo que la sociedad les había enseñado que debían hacerlo.</p><p>Estaban a solas y querían, <em>necesitaban</em>, romper de una vez aquella asfixiante tensión.</p><p>—Está bien, Daeyeol —le susurró, su cuerpo se aproximó más al suyo. Con una mirada le pidió permiso a sus movimientos, y cuando Daeyeol asintió casi imperceptiblemente, se hizo hueco entre las piernas del más alto. Sus manos se posaron en su rostro, sus pulgares limpiaron las lágrimas que finalmente habían caído, y arrodillado como estaba a sus pies, le regaló una radiante sonrisa que podría haber tranquilizado a su ser por el resto de su vida—. No pasa absolutamente nada, ambos sobrevivimos, y ambos estamos de nuevo aquí, juntos, no puedo juzgar tus decisiones cuando, al final, el destino nos ha vuelto a unir.</p><p>Daeyeol no supo hasta qué punto aquellas palabras tuvieron sentido. Pero lo cierto es que le dio igual, le dio completamente igual y las tomó como la verdad absoluta, porque en aquel preciso momento tenía los labios de Sungyoon a pocos centímetros de él, su cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo y cinco años sin despedida habían sido tantos que, ¿en qué clase de persona se convertiría entonces, si se negaba también a aprovechar aquel momento?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>SUNGYOON</strong> </em>
</p><p>Fue Sungyoon el que torció la cabeza y se aproximó a sus labios con lentitud. Los labios de Daeyeol estaban húmedos cuando los rozó por primera vez, algo salados por las lágrimas que no pudo atrapar con sus pulgares unos instantes atrás.</p><p>       Los acarició, no quería ir deprisa, no quería desesperarse, quería recordar cada ínfimo detalle de aquel encuentro, quería guardarlo todo en su memoria, bajo candado.</p><p>       Su corazón estaba desbocado, sus manos temblaron sutilmente cuando Daeyeol le devolvió el gesto, cuando llevó sus finas y grandes manos a la piel de su cuello y lo aproximó con desesperación a él.</p><p>       Abrió la boca, su húmeda lengua buscando un acceso que no tardó en llegar. Jadeó fuera de sí, estaba ocurriendo, realmente se estaban besando, realmente les estaba gustando. No era raro, no estaban confusos, era lo que siempre habían querido.</p><p>       Y por eso aceptaron la realidad con urgencia.</p><p>       Porque se habían imaginado aquel momento tantas veces, en tantos sitios, de tantas formas, pero la realidad estaba siendo tan infinitamente mejor, que no pudieron hacer más que seguirla, que coger aquel hilo del que tirar, del que estirarse más cerca, más profundo, más ardiente.</p><p>       Los botones fueron desabrochados, las yemas de sus dedos se pasearon como la más fina de las sedas por la piel al descubierto, y Sungyoon, al borde de sus límites se levantó.</p><p>       Daeyeol abrió los ojos cuando el besó se rompió. Miró hacia arriba, buscando su mirada. Desde la desventaja de su altura, sentado aún en la silla, su mirada se había oscurecido y sus manos se habían aferrado a las caderas del pelinegro.</p><p>       Sungyoon jadeó en voz baja, aquellos suaves labios se habían posado sobre la piel de su estómago, como el tacto de una delicada mariposa, y mientras sus miradas seguían conectadas, el tacto empezó a ser más húmedo, más decidido, junto al tintineo de su cinturón, que empezó a perder fuerza alrededor de su cintura a la vez que unas manos iban desabrochándolo discretamente.</p><p>       —Daeyeol… —susurró. No había nada que quisiera decir en realidad, solo su nombre, solo su maldito nombre.</p><p>       Pero Daeyeol le tocó por encima de los calzoncillos, y sus labios bajaron tanto que no pudo hacer más que tartamudear sin sonido y rezar para que sus piernas no se derrumbaran de un momento a otro.</p><p>       Gracias a Dios, el más mayor se levantó y estiró de su mano, arrastrándolos a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras ellos, a pesar de estar solos, y Sungyoon tragó con fuerza cuando lo empujó con cierta fuerza hacia atrás.</p><p>       Sus rodillas chocaron con el colchón, que rechinó cuando cayó de espaldas sobre él. Su abdomen y pecho quedaron completamente expuestos, y dejó que Daeyeol trepara sobre él, acabando de deshacerse del chaleco y la camisa, que lanzó lejos.</p><p>       Cuando el mayor se quitó su propia camisa y se desabrochó los pantalones, desnudándolos a ambos sin reparos, Sungyoon no luchó por tomar el control. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. No tuvo vergüenza, ni se guardó lo gemidos que la boca de su compañero le robó sin descaro.</p><p>       —Nunca antes había hecho algo así —susurró Daeyeol. Se tumbó a su lado y se limpió la saliva de la comisura de los labios distraídamente, como si lo que acabara de hacer no lo hubiera dejado al descaradamente al borde de la demencia.</p><p>       —¿Lo dices en serio? —respondió. Solo necesitó dar un vistazo a la postura de Daeyeol para saber qué quería de él. Se irguió, y las largas piernas del mayor se abrieron para él automáticamente—. Yo tampoco he hecho algo así antes, lo deseo, ¿aun así, es así como lo quieres? Podemos tomarlo con más calma, cambiar posiciones…</p><p>       Pero, aun así, arrodillado y calmado, tomó lugar entre ellas y acarició aquellos fuertes muslos antes de agarrarlos con fuerza y hacer que sus intimidades se rozaran inesperadamente.</p><p>       Daeyeol se irguió también, y cogió su nuca antes de besarle con fuerza, con desespero y con su propio sabor aún en su boca.</p><p>       Tomó entonces una de sus manos, alzó sus caderas, y la dirigió sin ningún pudor al centro entre sus piernas.</p><p>       —Primero deberías meter los dedos.</p><p>       Estaba más que claro lo que quería. Tragó saliva. Daeyeol siempre había sido directo y decidido, pero aquel aspecto de su carácter jamás le había intimidado tanto como en aquel momento.</p><p>       —Y tal vez… ¿saliva? —murmuró. Daeyeol asintió, y observó sin decir nada como él mismo se llevaba dos dedos a la boca y los chupaba, ante de volver a bajar la mano.</p><p>       El primer empuje fue extraño. Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas sobre el otro hasta que el primer dedo entró por completo y Daeyeol se dejó caer hacia atrás, moviendo las caderas débilmente en círculos e instando a Sungyoon a continuar.</p><p>       Y el tiempo pasó rápido. Era sofocante, abrumador tenerse tan cerca, tan inesperadamente, haciendo eso, cayendo en las redes del sexo, del cariño, de más absoluto deseo drenándose a través de sus venas.</p><p>       Una vez al límite del colapso, Daeyeol deshizo el agarre de sus brazos a su alrededor, y posó una de sus manos en su lateral, sobre la gran cicatriz de Sungyoon. Las piernas del mayor se aferraron a su cuerpo y gimió contra su boca mientras el vaivén los sacudía arriba y abajo, mientras sus dedos reseguían la piel desfigurado y excesivamente suave de su cicatriz.</p><p>       Cuando el orgasmo llegó, arrasó con todo. La valentía y la decisión de Daeyeol se desvaneció ante un sonrojo que no pudo disimular mientras, Sungyoon, limpiaba con cuidado el desastre que había formado entre sus piernas.</p><p>       No hablaron mucho después de eso, pero cuando Daeyeol se aferró a su espalda, evitando así que se levantara, Sungyoon no hizo más que sonreír, girarse hacia él y arroparlo con las mantas y entre sus brazos. Aun estaban desnudos, y algo fatigados por lo que acaban de hacer, pero sus respiraciones fueron calmándose poco a poco con el paso del tiempo. </p><p>       —En… realidad —gimoteó Daeyeol de la nada, al borde de las lágrimas—, hemos sido afortunados.</p><p>       Sentir y ver a Daeyeol en aquel estado, hizo que a Sungyoon se le encogiera el corazón con fuerza. Lo apretó con más fuerza contra él y besó su frente con cariño.</p><p>       —Sí, lo cierto es que me siento tan aliviado —respondió—. Es como si hubiera estado reteniendo la respiración durante años, y no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.</p><p>       El más mayor asintió, aquello era exactamente lo que sentía. Algo avergonzado por su actitud, se secó las lágrimas que seguía resistiéndose a derramar antes de volver a hablar.</p><p>       —Al fin ha acabado la guerra para nosotros.</p><p>       Sungyoon no dijo nada, pero asintió.</p><p>Y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el cual, aquella noche como en tantas otras, le mostró una ondeante bandera blanca a lo alto de una colina, a cuyos pies le esperaba Daeyeol con los brazos abiertos.</p><p>Y sonrió, porque al despertar aquella mañana, lo que vería sería incomparablemente mejor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>21/06/2020</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noone</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>